I Miss You
by Never Goodbye
Summary: On the three month anniversary of a close friend and beloved boyfriend. The cast and crew remember the times they had and the loved on left behind sings her own song for the first time in a little over a year.No Beta!


I Miss You////Teen///Romance and Drama.

Couple: Zanessa, strong HSM Cast and Crew friendship.

Summary: On the three month anniversary of a close friend and beloved boyfriend. The cast and crew remember the times they had and the loved on left behind sings her own song for the first time in a little over a year.

Authors Note: I have to point out right now that this is totally AU. I would be seriously messed up and totally sad if this happened. I also know that Miley Cyrus is the real artist of this song. But I need it the way I have in the one shot for a reason. And present time will be in regular text as where flashbacks will be in _italics. _Song lyrics will be **bold** . Also I am not going to use all of the lyrics in the story, but I will at the en. You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not HSM (well the soundtracks, the concert cd, and the remix dvd), any of the cast, or the song I miss you, that's all Disney and Miley Cyrus.

**  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

_April, 2007_

"_I love you angel." he whispered in her ear as he placed a soft kiss on the side of her head and pulled her closer to his side as the two walked down the beach. _

"_I love you too." she smiled up at him as the still warm Hawaiian waves crashed over their feet. _

"_Thanks for bringing me with you, Zac." the 18 year old whispered into his shoulder and placed a light kiss on it as she wrapped her arms around his waist as the two sat down on an empty lawn chair and watched the Hawaiian sunset._

"_Thanks for coming with me Baby." he said turning his head to the side as the two meet in a sweet kiss._

Sunday, September 5th, 2008

Vanessa Hudgens slowly opened her eyes as the knocking on her bedroom drew her from a dream. "I'm coming." she says with sleep heavy in her voice. To say it had been a long night for her would be an understatement. Today marked the three month anniversary of the death of her boyfriend Zac Efron. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning. When she wasn't doing that she was surrounded by her family and his, and their close friends of the hit Disney movie High School Musical. Ashley, her long boyfriend who was also a close friend of both Zac and Vanessa's, Jared, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas had all agreed to spend the night with her and the five friends had stayed up with her till she had finally cried herself to sleep. Vanessa pulled on one of Zac's hoodies as she walked across her bedroom and pulled the door open.

**And even though it's different now**  
**You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go**

"Hey." Ashley said looking up at Vanessa with sad eyes. The entire cast and crew was still dealing with Zac's death. Vanessa still fought day to day to try to get over it. Ashley and the rest still had trouble accepting the fact that one of their best friends was never coming back. That he wouldn't be with them on the red carpet of the Hollywood premiere of High School Musical tomorrow night, he wasn't with them on the world promo tour like he had been the past two years. "I heard her crying from her room. I calmed her down a bit but she's still upset. I don't think people are joking when they say babies can vibe off of peoples feelings." Ashley said placing a soft kiss on the dark brown hair of the nine month old in her arms. The little girl looked up at her a set of all to familiar baby blue eyes.

_June 2007_

_Vanessa stood outside the front door of her boyfriend of over two years, home. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Hey." she said with a smile when he answered._

"_Hey. You know you have a key for a reason." he joked leaning against the door frame. _

"_I know but you needed to get out of bed anyway." she said as her eyes took in his messy bed head and a pair of basketball shorts hanging on his lower waist with boxers underneath them and no shirt on. Oh yeah his time at the gym was defiantly paying off and she was reaping all of the benefits. "Come on in." he says pulling her from her thoughts when he noticed her small grin as she looked him over. Once inside the condo he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her a kiss. "Morning beautiful." he said when they pulled away._

"_Morning babe." she said smiling at him and then walked over to the couch._

"_Not that I don't love seeing you. But I get the feeling something's wrong. Are you feeling any better?" he asked. She had been sick a few times a day for the past month or so. _

"_Not really. I gotta tell you something." she says grabbing his hand._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I was late." she said looking down at the interlaces fingers. Their comment rings caught the sun making them stand out to her. "At first I didn't think anything cause I know that, that's normal sometimes. But when I was two months late I started to freak out. I went to Ash and just to be safe, she had me take a couple home test." she says with tears in her eyes._

"_Baby?" he asked lifting up her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Talk to me. What happened?" he asked._

"_I took six." she tells him._

"_And?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he knew what was coming based on her emotions. _

"_They were all positive. I have a doctors appointment for later today just to be a hundred percent sure. But six positive test…" she trails off as her tears finally fall, taking over her body._

"_Hey. Shh, it's okay. We'll figure it all out." he says pulling her into his arms placing a few soft kisses on her head. _

Vanessa took her daughter from her blonde haired best friend and kissed her softly on the forehead. "She's still not use to waking up here. Zac got up with her every morning." Vanessa said sitting down on her bed. Vanessa had moved in with Zac shortly after they found out she was pregnant and she continued to live with him up until two weeks after the car accident. She couldn't stay there after that, it hurt to much, so she moved back to her parents house with her then six month old.

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while**

"How are you?" Ashley asked sitting down next to her.

"I miss him Ash. So much it's not even funny. I see him in my sleep and when I look at Stephanie. His smile, god Ash do you have any idea how much I miss seeing him everyday." Vanessa says laying her head on her best friends shoulder and a tear falls down her cheek.

"I know Ness. We all miss him. We all loved him so much. And it's hard for us but known of us can even began to know how hard it is for you." Ashley says wrapping her arms around her best friend and god daughter. Corbin, Lucas, Jared, Monique stood in the door way, Ashley motioned for them to come in. Nineteen year old Corbin took his god daughter in his arms and sat behind Vanessa, keeping the little girl clos to him with one arm and the other hand rubbed Vanessa's back, Lucas and Jared sat beside him and copied his actions Monique sat on Vanessa's other side fighting back her own tears. She was four years older then Lucas who was 23, from the very first time they all met in 2005, she felt the need to protect her five younger costars, she never wanted to see any of them in pain. Kenny had often teased her by giving her the nickname "Mama Momo" SO to see someone that was her little sister in all the ways that counted, it killed her. True she was having her own trouble with Zac's death but it hurt her to see Vanessa in so much pain.

"It'd okay Baby V. We're here.: she whispered into the soft brown locks of one of her best friends. Monique was the only person that could get away with calling Vanessa, Baby V. "You're the baby sister I never had, but always wanted." she told Vanessa three years ago.

Stephanie started to fuss. "I gotta feed her." Van says wiping her eyes.

"We got it V." Jared says when he catches the looks form Monique and Ashley. The three guys walk out of the room as Vanessa stands up from her bed.

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**

"God! I hate this!" Vanessa says turning to her friends.

"We know. We all do V. It sucks." Ashley tells her.

"I know and I feel so selfish. I mean you all are still having a hard time too. And it's like you all can't deal with your own cause you're dealing and helping me. And it's not fair to you guys." she says.

"Hey, we love you. Baby V you have been with the guy for three years. Not off and on. Three years straight, you had a beautiful baby girl with him. Of course it's gonna be harder on you. We get that. And we're doing okay, I mean yeah today and tomorrow are gonna be way hard, but we'll be okay. " Momo tells her.

"He's still with us V. You know he's looking down on us. And as much as it sucks that he's not still here on this earth with us, he's in a better place." Ashley says while wiping her own tears away.

"I know it just sucks cause I know that he's where he needs to be. But I still, it's not here with me. That's what makes it so hard." Nessa says sitting in-between her friends again.

"We know V." They both say hugging her.

**ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA**

As the day past for the friends, many visitors came to see Vanessa including Drew Seeley, who has been touring with the cast during the HSM concerts and has become close to all of them including Zac, other close friend from the cast Olesya Rulin (Kelsi), Chris Warren (Zeke), and Ryne Sanborn (Jason) their close friend and director/choreographer Kenny Ortega, Charles "Chuky" Klapow, who had been in both movies and all of their concerts with them as a choreoapher and back up dancer . A few other friends of theirs that weren't in the business also came by. Dylan, Zac's younger brother had also came over and spent the day with his neice and Vanessa. To say he was close to Zac, would be an understatement. They were very close and told each other everything. So he was having just as much trouble as Vanessa

"Vanessa can I talk to you for a second?" Kenny had asked when he was there having lunch with everyone.

"Sure." She says standing up with Steph on her hip.

"My turn with the beautiful baby." Chuck says holding his hands out to take the little girl. That was one thing Vanessa was very grateful for, all of her friends loved Stph and helped with her anytime they could. Right after Zac had died she was scared that Steph would grow up with out a father figure, but she quikly saw that, that would not be a problem. All of the male cast, Kenny, Chucky, Drew and Dylan all loved her and were there for her.

_Late June, 2008_

"_I'm telling you right now. She ever wants to date, the guy is gonna have to prove himself too all of the guys. Not to mention your and Zac's dads." Ashley joked as they walked around Babies 'R' Us, picking out stuff for Steph's new room. _

"_And we thought Zac was over proactive. Did you see Corbin when she crawled into the couch." Mom laughed and picked up a pale purple blanket for them to see._

"_That's cute. And oh joy, the guys are going to scare away every guy that ever looks at her." Van said smiling at her daughter._

"_She's gonna be drop dead pretty. I mean she's already adorable. But you and Zac. Sorry Van but you both hot. She's gonna have to fight the boys off with a stick." Ashley says laughing._

"So I wanted to ask you something." Kenny said as the stepped onto the back deck.

"Sure." She says looking up at the man that had pretty much became her second dad over the past three years.

"Ash and Corbin told me you were writing songs for a second ablum." he says smiling at her. The news of her wanting to do a second abulm had made his day. He knew how important singing was to her but she had put it on hold when the news of Steoh came along, then she wanted to wait so she could get use to being a mom, and then Zac's death had made he out it on hold.

"Yeah a little bit. I only have a couple of songs. I'm almost done with another one." She tells him.

"Well Disney is giving us extra time tomorrow night to remember Zac and all of that. I know your still having a hard time but maybe if you wanted you could perform tomorrow night.

"Yeah I think that'll be great Kenny. Thanks." she says smiling at him and hugs him.

**ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA**

The next night Vanessa walked the red carpet with her cast members and Steph. She stoped for interviews, most of which were about how it felt to not have Zac there, how was she doing, ect. She and the cast made there way into the screening room. Once everyone was seated Keey stepped up front with a mic in his hands.

"First off I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I can say on behalf of the cast and crew that it means a lot to us that you came to show your support. That being said can I please get the amazing cast up here for a few moments please." he asked as the cast made their way up. Lucas who was holding Steph passed her to Van. "As many of you know we lost a very close friend and an amazing actor just three months ago. This cast has stayed by each other and helped each other. I also know that it means a lot to them and to Zac's family that each of you are here tonight." he said holding his arm out to Zac's family that was seated in the second row. The audience stood and started to clap for them. "We do ask that we all take a moment of silence to remember Zac and the joy that he brought to our lives." Kenny said placing the mic to his side and wrapping a comfortable arm around Vanessa who held her daughter close to her. "Thank you. Now Vanessa has agreed to preform for us before we start the movie. So Van whenever you're ready." Kenny said placing the mic on the stand and taking Steph from her.

"Thank you Kenny." Vanessa said. "Okay so I wracked my brain for hours trying to find the perfect song but everything I came up with just seemed wrong. Yesterday marked three months that we lost Zac, so the day was pretty hard on me. Finally my little sister Stella helped me find the perfect song. I was hesitant at first for two reasons. One it's going on my new cd and two, I wrote it about a month or so hafter Zac passed. So bare with me it's a tear jerker. But here is 'I miss You.' " She said and a few seconds a slow beat came from the speakers on her que she started to sing.

**"Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

**  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
**

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow**  
**My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**

**  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
**

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go"  
And I need you to know**  
**I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you" **she finished and wiped the tears that had fallen. The entire audience stood and clapped as she walked back to her seat only to stop and share a hug with Zac's family.

"That was beautiful" Starle whispered to her. "Thank you Ness." she said placing a kiss on her forehead, before V moved onto her seat where she held her daughter close to her for the rest of the night.

_**FIN**_

A/N: Sorry if it was sad. I heard the somg and though of my dad and the many other loved ones I have lost and then I wathced a ZN news on you tube and this idea came to me. Please don't kill e. Also this is my very first try ever at a couple like zanessa. Well my first HSM story ever. I am working on troyella and zanesssa chapter stories so be on the look out for those.


End file.
